Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds
by otherworldychaos
Summary: When an ancient evil has been released onto an unsuspecting world, it will take everything it has for Sonic and Co. to prevent the evil force from using the Chaos Emeralds to destroy Earth.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Sonic, blah blah blah, Mystic Ruins, blah blah blah, pie, blah blah...blah...

"Keep up Johnson!" shouted a burly man. "Yes sir!" said Frank Johnson. Frank, an archeologist, was part of a group of explorers searching for a temple in the Mystic Ruins that was supposedly still intact.

The heavy-set man struggled through the undergrowth to keep up with the group. Suddenly the leader of the group stopped and looked in awe at something. Frank finally caught up with them and what he saw made his jaw drop. It was almost like stepping back into time. In front of them was a gigantic pillar-looking building. In front of them were steps, flanked by two statues looking like echidnas, leading up to a giant door.

The group slowly walked up the steps to the door. "I wonder how we open this thing," the group's leader muttered stroking the door, and, as if almost by request, the door raised itself slowly upward. The group whispered excitedly amongst each other until the leader motioned them to come.

They went through the door, which started to close on it's own until the room was plunged into darkness. Suddenly, torches on both sides of the wall lit themselves, revealing a narrow corridor. Frank trembled with fear and excitement as the group continued through the corridor.

They finally came to a small, rocky door. Surprisingly, there was a doorknob there. The leader opened the door slowly, the group waiting with bated breaths. Inside was a small chamber, the torches on either side were burning with a blue light. That wasn't the only odd thing in the room. Strange hieroglyphics lined the walls along with tables bearing odd instruments upon them.

But the center of the room caught everyone's attention. A coffin of some sort was placed in the center. Everyone moved over to the coffin to examine it. Frank noticed miniscule writing near the edge of it. "Whoever opens his resting place, will release the Guardian of Evil".

Frank pondered on what it meant and came with the conclusion that it was supposed to scare away grave robbers or something. Um, s-should we open it?" Frank asked timidly. The leader glanced sideways at him and nodded. "Alright men, on the count of three, we'll push the lid off this coffin. One, two, three!" The group gave a mighty heave of effort and managed to slide the lid off.

All of them peered inside. "There's nothing in here!" the leader exclaimed after a short pause. Suddenly, the leader had a dreamy expression on his face and slowly fell backward. Blood slowly gathered in a pool around his body. One of the members screamed in fright and made a run for the door but something invisible seemed to have tripped him as he ran and fell face down in the dirt where he moved no more.

Panic soon ensured in the group and everyone stumbled to the door. One of the members tried the door but it was locked. Frank trembled all over, looking around for the assassin. Suddenly a black shadow appeared on top of the coffin and jumped high into the air. All of them screamed a bloodcurdling scream as the assassin slashed at them.

_Hmph, those fools. I'm finally free thanks to these idiots. Now, I must find my emeralds and destroy this world how it was meant to be and get revenge on that blasted echidna tribe who imprisoned me in this filthy temple. Yes, they _will_ pay..._

So what did ya think huh, huh, HUH? Send in those reviews and more chapters will commence!


	2. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, and other...Sonic...stuff...

A blue hedgehog walked out of a supermarket and started running at top speed towards Station Square Metro Station. Sonic the Hedgehog, who had been buying some junk food, was heading to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Tails had said that he had a surprise waiting for Sonic when he arrived.

Sonic just thought it was one of Tails' other great inventions. Sonic made his way up the stairs. There wasn't a train there at the moment, so Sonic put down the grocery bags and began pacing back and forth impatiently with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sonic!" a faraway voice shouted. Sonic looked to where the voice was at, but couldn't, as his vision was suddenly impaired by pink fur.

"I've finally found you Sonic!" Amy screamed joyfully, turning a few heads.

"Amy! Please! I'm waiting for the train!" Sonic muttered as he glared at her.

Amy got off him. "Can I come with you?" Amy said with pleading eyes. Sonic contemplated this and decided to let her go along as Amy would probably throw a tantrum and hit him over the head with her mallet. "Sure, whatever," said Sonic, seeing the train coming around the bend in the tunnel.

Amy squealed with joy and hugged Sonic one last time before both of them got onto the train. Sonic picked up his groceries and Amy and him walked into the train. It was annoying holding the groceries on the crowded bus. Amy just added onto Sonic's annoyance.

Finally, the train stopped and Sonic ran down the wooden steps and up the hill to where Tails' workshop resided. Sonic knocked on the door and looked behind him to see Amy walking up the steps on the hill to the workshop.

"Sonic! You could've at least waited for me!" Amy whined. Sonic snorted as the door opened and a small orange fox poked his head out.

"Oh, hey Sonic! Hey Amy!" Tails greeted them cheerfully. All three walked inside. Tails closed the door behind them and started walking towards another door.

"Follow me. You'll be very surprised!" Tails said excitedly as all three went through the door and down a few steep flight of steps.

"So, is it yet another plane" Sonic said slyly as they come to a huge door.

"Better than that!" Tails said pushing a switch on the side of the door. The door folded itself slowly up revealing a huge hangar and...

"The Egg Carrier?!?" Sonic shouted in disbelief. "But, how did you get it?!" Sonic asked staring at it.

"Heh, remember when the Egg Carrier crashed into the ocean? Well, I decided to go over there and fix it up! It can now fly faster and has a better defense and offense system. I could fly this thing into space if I wanted to," Tails explained grinning.

"So how come you decided to fix it up Tails?" Amy asked roving her eyes all over the craft, also spotting Tails' trademark sign where Eggman put _his_ trademark sign.

"Well, just in case Eggman attacks of course and to just, well, fly around and get to places Sonic can't get to.

Sonic nodded his head slowly, his hand and rubbing his chin. "Cool," Sonic said, surveying the structure. "Well, I guess I'll stay here at your workshop for a little while. Maybe we should tell Knuckles about this."

"Sure, why not? We'll use the Tornado," Tails said, pressing a button on a remote control and a smaller folding door opened revealing the Tornado in walker mode. Tails pressed another button on the remote which transformed the Tornado into a plane.

"Alright then, get in!" Tails said as he took his seat in the cockpit while Sonic jumped onto the tail of the plane. Amy sat beside Tails as another door opened, bathing them in the afternoon sun. Tails pressed a button and the plane's engine roared to life. He maneuvered it outside and flew up into the sky.

As the plane left, two blood red eyes watched from the shadows of Tails' workshop. The shadow smirked and disappeared into the foliage of the jungle.

Well, another chapter done. Hooray. Huzzah. [looks around] Um, time to get started on another chapter then! [heads off to slave quarters]


	3. Evil on the Horizon

Alrighty then, uh, oh yeah, disclaimer...I don't own Sonic or anything related, but if I did...mischevious grin

Knuckles acted almost as Sonic did when he laid his eyes on the Egg Carrier.

"Wow. Just, wow," Knuckles muttered, his eyes still goggling in the ships direction. Tails grinned at the expression on his face.

"Yeah, I know. I hope to do a test run sometime today. Boy, if Eggman finds out about this..." Tails chuckled at the thought as he gazed lovingly at the craft.

Knuckles suddenly went into deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Knux?" Sonic inquired.

"Maybe I could use the Master Emerald and upgrade the Egg Carrier to it's maximum power," Knuckles suggested.

Tails' face suddenly lit up. "That's a great idea! The Egg Carrier would be invincible! This would be a good time to do a test run! So let's get in and go back to Angel Island." A lift suddenly appeared on the side of the ship. Sonic sighed and walked into the lift

'Why didn't we just take the Egg Carrier up there instead of taking Knux all the way over here?' Sonic thought as the lift moved upward.

"I'd advise everyone to go inside as the wind will blow you off the deck when we're going to Angel Island," Tails explained as they stepped onto the deck.

"Ooh! I think I'll go to the pool!" said Amy cheerfully as she ran to the door leading to the pool. Sonic and Tails exchanged glances as they made their way to the cockpit. A few minutes later, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sat in the seats Tails recently installed. Tails pulled a few levers, flipped some switches, and pressed a button that said Start. Suddenly, the Egg Carrier roared to life. Tails backed out of the hangar and sped over the Mystic Ruins towards the island in the sky.

"Wow, this thing _does_ go fast. You weren't kidding," Sonic informed Tails as he struggled to keep himself sitting straight.

"There it is!" said Knuckles pointing to the majestic island, coming ever closer.

"Hold on, I need to find a place to land that's big enough to accommodate the Egg Carrier for a little bit," Tails muttered as he steered toward a large clearing in a forest. After the landing, all of them got out and headed for the shrine where the Master Emerald rested. They ran across the wooden bridge and ran up the weakening stone steps to where the giant glowing, green emerald rested.

Knuckles walked over to it, touched it and started concentrating. Suddenly the Master Emerald shrank to the size of a Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, they all noticed a slight change in gravity and realized that Angel Island was falling again. They stumbled a bit as the island splashed down into the water. "Sorry Knuckles," Tails said apologetically. Knuckles waved his hand once to show he didn't mind. They started running down the steps when they're path was abruptly blocked by a black echidna.

The echidna had two red snake-like eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul. It's muzzle was darker than Sonic's. It wore a gray cloak with dark spiked gloves protruding from the sleeves. It's shoes were spiked and the color of crimson.

It held out it's hand and muttered," Give me your Chaos Emeralds."

"We don't have them with us," Sonic said. Suddenly the echidna's eyes turned white and Sonic suddenly had the sensation of being in a dream. After a few seconds, the echidna's reverted back to red. "You speak the truth, but I know where they are hidden. They are on the Space Colony ARK, in the core of the colony, surrounding the artificial shrine of the Master Emerald," the echidna said looking with disgust at the Master Emerald.

"How did you know...?" Tails said under his breath. The black echidna slowly turned his head to look at the fox. "I have powers beyond imagination, they surpass even the ultimate life-form's power," the echidna explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice. An evil grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Once I have the emeralds, you will soon know the true meaning of chaos," he said. A dark aura formed around the evil echidna and cackling evilly, faded from view.

"We gotta get to the ARK as fast as possible or that echidna will destroy the world!" Tails said with a hint of panic in his voice. "Hurry! Back to the Egg Carrier!" They all ran as fast as they could to the ship and hurried into the cockpit. The Egg Carrier slowly lifted off the ground and shot into the slowly darkening sky.

I hope this was good enough. I think it was kinda rushed in my opinion, but that's just me. And thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!


	4. ARK Revisited

Disclaimer: I don't own...ah, you know already...

A shadowy figure walked through the dark corridors of the ARK, pausing every now and then to listen for signs of movement. It crept on. Suddenly it's ears pricked up. It looked around, but all turned to darkness.

The Egg Carrier plowed through the asteroid field in front of the ARK, heading toward the docking area near the cannon. Tails moved it slowly through the opening and set it down. They all climbed out and headed through the small door nearby into a corridor.

They ran down the corridor, but almost tripped on something dark and furry.

"What the..." Sonic muttered as he made to turn whatever it was over. Then suddenly he recoiled as the form started to stir. It stood up and Shadow the Hedgehog turned to face them.

"S-Sha...dow?!?" Sonic managed to say as he took a step backward. "B-but, how? You're supposed to be dead! I saw you burn up in the Earth's atmosphere!"

Shadow shook his head slowly. "No, that was a clone. I've actually cloned myself numerous times. The first time on Prison Island, to get the Chaos Emeralds. The second time was to race you to the core and stop you, but you apparently killed it. The third time was with the fight with the Biolizard. You actually saw my clone getting burned up, not me.

"But how did you clone yourself?" Sonic asked, getting over the shock.

"There was a room used for advanced scientific methods for Professor Gerald and his fellow scientists to experiment on life more thoroughly. There was a cloning machine inside of it," Shadow said, gesturing with his head down the corridor.

Sonic nodded, thoroughly confused, but obviously understanding. "Well, we have to hurry and catch that black echidna! He's going to use the Chaos Emeralds to destroy Earth!"

The others nodded in agreement and the group ran down corridors and flights of steps. Soon, they reached the strange liquid which Sonic slid down in to get to the core. They jumped onto it and started sliding down until they got to the bottom and landed on the circular rock. In the distance, was the black echidna, standing in the middle of the artificial shrine, with the Chaos Emeralds on the pedestals.

"So!" It said loudly for them to hear. "You've actually made it! I didn't think you would be able to come up here! Oh well, now that you're here, you'll be able to witness the Earth's death, along with yours once I blow up the colony!" It held up it's spiky-gloved hand, which a dark aura suddenly appeared from it. The Chaos Emeralds lifted off their pedestals and glided toward the echidna.

"Finally, after all these years, the Chaos Emeralds are mine once again! Everyone will fear my name, Mazneon!" He let out an evil laugh, which echoed throughout the dank cavern. "I think it would be nice to meet an old friend of yours," it chuckled, as the Chaos Emeralds started glowing spinning faster and faster until they were blurs of light. Suddenly, a heart-stopping roar was heard and the Biolizard appeared from a bright light.

"Have fun!" Mazneon said sneering. He suddenly disappeared into a blinding white light.

Not this again!" Sonic moaned.

"Come on Sonic, we have to defeat this thing now! The Earth is going to be destroyed if we don't defeat it now!" Shadow said looking at Sonic. Sonic nodded his head.

"Guys, stay back. It's too dangerous. Yes, you too Knuckles," said Sonic as Knuckles was about to protest. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and nodded. They ran towards the Biolizard, narrowly missing a swing from it's long tail. Shadow dodged the Biolizard's mouth as it attempted to crunch his bones and started grinding the pipe attached to the Biolizard's mouth and started to mercilessly do Homing Attacks on the life support system. The Biolizard roared in pain and started moving around awkwardly trying to get Shadow off, but to no avail. Sonic soon joined Shadow by running up the side of the Biolizard and also attacked the system. Suddenly, the life support system sent a current through itself and the Biolizard, also shocking Sonic and Shadow, which threw them across the room near the group. The Biolizard sent one more roar of pain and fury before the life support system exploded, killing the beast instantly.

Suddenly, the whole of the space colony started to shake. Pieces of the wall and ceiling fell and hit the ground.

"Hurry! We've got to get out of here!" Tails said, backing into the wall.

"Hold on a sec!" Knuckles growled as he punched the wall in front of them, crumbling it to reveal a part of a corridor below. They jumped down into it and ran down it and, miraculously, they found the hangar containing the Egg Carrier. All of them went into the cockpit and Tails hurriedly switched on the ship. He backed out of the hangar and shot off back to Earth. Sonic looked back to see the ARK, explosions riddling it. Suddenly, it exploded, sending a shockwave which rumbled the Egg Carrier a bit, then resided.

"Phew! That was close," Tails said, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes.

"Not for long!" Amy shouted pointing out the window to see debris heading straight towards them. Tails quickly grabbed the controls and dodged the debris skillfully.

"It looks like most of the debris will land in the ocean, so not much harm done," Tails said looking out of the window to see the debris falling towards the ocean.

"Alright, but more importantly, we have to stop that Mazne-whoever from destroying Earth!" Sonic said, looking at everyone.

"Right!" Everyone said simultaneously as the Egg Carrier made it's way to North America.


End file.
